The Lonely God
by Gryfyne
Summary: The Doctor meets Loki...in a most bizarre way. The Doctor seems to get himself mixed in with Asgardian politics...will it end up well for the Doctor? Will Loki find his heart once more...or will the Doctor lose his to the prince of mischief?
1. Part 1: Reunion, of sorts

**I know, I know what you're all saying. Why in the world am I working on _another _story when I haven't even gotten around to finishing my others. Well, I have a good answer to that. I couldn't help it. Blame my little sister for this little plot bunny. For it is also her's as well. We are co-writing this little thing. I, as the Doctor. She, as Loki.**

**But, disclaimer: I don't own the Doctor or Loki...it would be great if I did...but I don't. The Doctor belongs to the BBC and Loki belongs to Marvel...and the Vikings...whichever comes first.**

**This is set pre-Thor movie...just to let ya' know.**

**Oh, what mischief have we unleashed? I do hope you enjoy, though. Go on, off with you. Read.**

**AN: Loki's timeline: Pre-movie Thor. Doctor's timeline: After 'Stolen Earth/Journey's End' but before 'End of Time'. I do hope that clears some things up.**

~~~~TLG~~~~

All alone._ Again._

The insides of the majestic time machine seemed quieter now that he was alone. _Again._

The lights emitted a golden glow over everything, even the man sitting quietly in the one chair in the room. The Time Lord, the Doctor, sat slumped in the chair, silently staring at the floor. He had set the controls on random. Only the TARDIS knew where they were going. A surprise of sorts.

So few of those for the 900 year old Time Lord, surprises were few and far between. The sound of the wheezing brakes made his head turn. The Doctor sighed, grabbed his long coat, and dashed out the door to see what his lovely TARDIS had taken him. He looked about in amazement, towering structures so shiny his eyes were beginning to water. The Doctor closed and locked the TARDIS door, tossing the key deep into one of his many pockets, and began his leisurely way up to the door of the imposing structure before him. Some things seemed awfully familiar while others were new. His eyebrow raised unnaturally high. Asgard? The TARIDS brought him to Asgard? Oh…dear. He shrugged, threw on his best smile, "Allons-y."

~~~~TLG~~~~

Loki strode down the halls. A smirk happily playing across his face. He'd just managed to string explosives to the turkey that laid in the dinning hall for the party Odin had been hosting that night.

Had. Key word here. The gods would soon find an explosive treat as soon as they touch the meat at the center of their table. The food would fly everywhere. Oh, it would be glorious! Their silly screams like music to the prince's ears. He had to better remove himself far from the situation. His feet almost breaking into a run as he pranced down the halls towards the tower where the best view was to be had.

Loki had planned for weeks to prank his lovely family. Odin's favorite robe would so easily be ruined by the food explosion, and if Loki was lucky, the table would join the pile of ruined materials during the night. The prince skipped in joy down the halls until he swore he heard footsteps, but one could swear that Asgard would be silent besides the guards. Even then, their shoes were made of metal. They should clink...not flop. Loki froze in the place he stood. Hiding in the shadows as he saw the man stagger down his halls. No, he definitely was not from Asgard. His style to weird for even the strangest of the prisoners in the realm.

Quickly, Loki looked around. Asgard was at its brightest. The evening sun glowing off of the palace walls like fire on a building. It took years to be able to walk around Asgard without your eyes hurting a bit. That is, if you were human. The man shrugged his shoulders, and began to walk away. The prince stepping forward as if intending to follow the guy, but in all honesty… he was curious.

~~~~TLG~~~~

The palace was silent, a little eerie in the Doctor's opinion. It had been a long time…and a few faces long gone…when he was last in this mystical realm. And he distinctly remembered Asgard as the hub of activity. Especially that day when Odin brought that young child back with him…Loki? If he remembered right. The same day the little Thor received his hammer…what-ever-its-name-was…Ah…good memories. All the Asgardians had thought him to be a god, like them…He denied it of course, but…

He tasted the air, a frown furrowing his face. Odd. He quickly looked around, his ancient brown eyes darting around the architecture, looking for the disturbance. He tested the air again. Definitely strange. A new smell. Not Time Lord. But with a definite tang to it that would suggest anything other than human. He looked around again and cleared his throat, "I know you are there, so it would be best if you would just show yourself!"

"Now is that anyway to treat a prince?" Loki purred from the shadows. A smug grin playing across his pale face. The man did have some guts. Calling him out like that. Threatening him as it seemed. Oh, no. This would be fun. Causally, he stepped forward. Running his long fingers through the gelled-back, black locks on top his head.

"I don't take nicely to threats," The god joked. A creepy joy in his posture. Just the way he held himself could get someone to run. Normally. Which in this case Loki hoped it would work. Chaos was unwanted, and where there was Chaos, there was Loki. Always running. Not that he could complain. Over the years he'd found so much enjoyment with their continuous squabbles, but this man seemed different. Something about him caused the god to almost shiver when trying to look in his eyes.

"Looking for the bathroom I suppose," Loki laughed, "Isn't that what one says when getting caught in a place they shouldn't dwell?"

"Ah, but I am always where I am not wanted, it seems," the Doctor squared his shoulders, not backing down from the black-haired Asgardian before him.

The Time Lord did not take threats lightly either. He squinted, looking the god up and down before a smile twitched at the corners of his mouth, "You look familiar, but where would I have seen you before?"

He circled the Asgardian, not able to put a finger where he had seen this black-haired man before. Then an earlier statement of the man's managed to penetrate the Doctor's mind and he leaned away, "You did say that you are a prince, am I right? Well…I only know of two Asgardian princes. You don't look anything like Thor, soooo…you must be Loki." He snapped his fingers, all proud with himself for figuring it all out. His eyes narrowed again and leaned in once more, "You've grown. I remember when you were only this tall," he leaned down, palms level to about his knees, and straightened out, "I've been away for an awful long time it seems."

Loki starred in puzzlement when the man did not hit his knees as the others. Guards would be killed for such disrespect, but here this man stood. Almost as tall as the prince. He didn't know who he was, but Loki liked him! He liked him until he mentioned Thor. Comparing them like two kittens. A frown quickly cast itself on the ghostly features of the god.

"Yes, yes." Loki rushed his words. The blue-green irises glued to the horizon. The sun setting. It was minutes until the feast would begin. "Can we discuss this elsewhere?" He more stated than asked.

His feet broke into a quick jog towards a tall tower that hung over the dinning halls. Loki could even smell the food behind him like it was a mocking joke. His robes fluttered behind him as he attempted to escape the aroma. "Now would be nice!" Loki shouted at the man who stood in the hall. His eyebrows raised in the most interesting fashion.

"Oh, I do love the running bit. I'm awfully good at running," the Doctor chuckled, following after Loki, "I'm the Doctor, by the way."

Glittering walls flashed by, a tower looming above and which was quite possibly their destination. His ancients eyes darted around, taking in everything, "It has been an awful long time. Everything looks different." He did wonder if his old room was still around here somewhere. He would have to go and find out later. His long brown coat billowed out behind him as he matched his stride with the black-haired god. "Oi, what exactly are we running from?" He was curious now. There had been a look close to utmost fear, or apprehension, on Loki's face. The Doctor could smell something really delectable wafting from the opposite direction. The direction they are running from. Now he was really curious. His own eyebrows raising.

"You'll see," Loki said with a smirk. Happy to see the Doctor running along side with him. It was weird but maybe he could blame it all on the man. He was rather strange for Asgard. "Renovations. Magical are they not?" Loki chuckled as he turned a sharp corner. Grabbing the Doctor's hand as he changed them into small, black birds. Flying above the tower until Loki found a suitable perch, resting his talons on the turret. The prince couldn't refrain from a laugh as he saw the Doctor awkwardly fly up the drifts. Loki chuckled for a moment before aiding the man with a hint of magic. Turning him back to a man when his talons too rested on the ledge. The god's lips were pulled back. Showing his sharp white teeth.

"Welcome to Asgard," he laughed. Running his fingers through his raven black hair as he looked down at the golden city. Lights flickering across the courtyard like fireflies, but soon his irises were drawn to the dinning hall that already was filling with guests. "Enjoy the show."

The Doctor was still disoriented. That whole being turned into a bird was going on his 'never again' list. He was a time traveler…not a shape-shifter.

The Doctor clutched the railing tight with white knuckles, taking deep drafts of air to clear his head…and his roiling stomach.

"A…little…warning…would…have…been nice," he gasped out, his face a little green. But the nausea soon passed. For which he was glad. The Doctor followed Loki's gaze down to what appeared to be the beginnings of a party. He arched an eyebrow, wondering what the god was meaning…his eyes widened…

"What did you do?" he growled, his brown eyes hard. It was going to be apparent that the god's title was well earned: Loki, the god of mischief.

"Shhh," Loki replied in a rushed manner. His index finger brushing over the other man's lips to silence him. The god of mischief looked down at the dinning hall. His legs drumming against the wall impatiently. Eyes glued to the room like a child watching what they loved.

Loki felt the cold air of the tower wash over him, but he did not allow it to bother the perfect night. His mind more concerned with Odin's soon large amount of irritation. He'd have to give it to himself. This one was clever. Not harmful. Just clever. Loki liked clever. Everyone expected him to cause pain, but he never wanted that. All the god searched for was a laugh. A smile that he was forbidden. It felt he was always too busy being a shadow to even have a name.

In a way.. this was the only way for Odin to even remember he was alive, and even if it was cruel attention it was attention. Recognition from his disappointed father. Even a royal family of gods had issues and Odin's issues was Loki. The man who behaved as a woman. Battling with a woman's spells. The birth of Odin's mount did not aid the tension the burned in the family. Constantly, he was hidden away when the other realms would attend the grand feast. Hidden away like they were afraid of him. Loki felt hatred bubble in his chest, but quickly he dismissed it. Entertaining himself with the better though of the dinning hall exploding in food.

The Doctor brushed the god's finger off his face in an aggravated manner, but said nothing. He would just watch, then. The Time Lord quite possibly wasn't going to like what he was about to witness, but he would indulge the god of mischief. Mostly 'cause he was stuck up here. He leaned against the wall of the tower, his feet resting against the railing, pulling out a apple to munch on.

The Doctor couldn't quite remember the last time he had eaten and the smells coming from down below was making his stomach growl. He scanned the plaza down below, finally able to pick out where his one-time rooms were. They were still there. Good. He did need a good shower. A nice long one. Just to get the feeling of bird out of his system…

Loki smiled like a child in a candy store. His eyes intently glued to the table as he watched Odin stride into the room. His guests surrounding the table filled of food. The Doctor seemed to have his own distraction, but at least he'd have company. It seemed like his father would never reach the large plate at the table.

Sadly, Thor stood behind Odin. He'd always been daddy's little boy. They almost were never apart. The young prince couldn't refrain from rolling his eyes at the thought of his snotty big brother. Loki looked around for just a second. Checking the skies for Odin's birds. Happy to find their absence. The god looked back at the feast below them. Odin's hand reaching for the turkey oh too slowly.

"Any minute now," Loki whispered. His body leaning forward as he watched his father. Wrapping his fat hands around the leg of the cooked animal. Slowly, pulling back the flesh until he heard the loud boom. Odin fell across the room. Anger shooting across his face as he saw his robes. Food scattered everywhere, for Odin was not the only man who now needed new robes, but the entire room. Food went everywhere. Hitting each and every guest. Loki sat on the ledge. His lips pulled back in a smug smirk. Holding back his laughter as they scurried around like ants from under a boot.

~~~~TLG~~~~

**Wow, still here? That's great! So, please let me know what you thought...and I _might _put up another bit. But you have to leave me a little review. Just a 'hello' would do. **


	2. Part 2: God of Mischief and Lord of Time

**I do apologize for the strange way that this fic is written. Remember, two separate people are writing this...and it is a little difficult to mash it together.**

**Thank you to those who are reading this. It is much appreciated. This story is fun to write. At times, even painful. I've had my heart racing in some spots.**

**But, I am being nice and posting this here already. Please review, it helps me out so much. **

~~~~TLG~~~~

The Doctor's continence darkened at what he had just witnessed. He knew of the young prince's reputation by ear only, but this…

The Time Lord knew that his own expression must match that of the outraged Odin, who was already screaming Loki's name to the skies.

Who was laughing like a young child who had just gotten away with a year's worth of chocolate chip cookies. The Doctor wanted to do something…but he was stuck on this trice-cursed tower. He tossed his half-eaten apple off the tower, the fruit sailing far into the air before hitting one of Asgardian's on the head. The Time Lord drew out his trusty ole' sonic screwdriver, making the blue tip blink a few times before he spun around.

The prince's head fell back in laughter. Tears forming in his eyes as he chuckled like someone had just said the best joke. The Foctor seemed pretty annoyed which.. kind of added to Loki's amusement. However, he had no quarrel with the man. It didn't stop him from laughing though. He loved it. Odin screaming his name at the top of his lungs. It hadn't taken his father ten seconds to conclude who had done it. Maybe his dull father was getting smarter with the years.

Loki highly doubted it, but his laughter was soon cut off as a half eaten apple crossed his vision. The fruit sailed in the air like a boat at sea. Whistling across the now dark sky. Then, as quickly as Loki had went silent he started laughing again. This time even harder. The apple had landed on a Asgardian general. In particular, Loki's least favorite teacher. The man had bruised up Odin's youngest son like a peach. The warrior deserved it more than anyone else in the room certainty did, and Loki enjoyed it more than the Doctor did. Reluctantly, the prince looked away from the scene. The Doctor seemed busy with a little gadget. Engrossed in the little thing.

"Amusing, huh?" Loki asked. His face still sparkling with joy.

The Doctor's face remained dark as he looked upon the god of mischief. But the god's joy was intoxicating, the pure joy radiating from Loki cracked the Time Lord's shell. The Doctor began to laugh. He laughed so hard, his sides began to hurt. The expressions on the gods below were priceless.

Oh, how could he remain mad at such when he himself used to pull pranks with his friend? The Doctor was always rebelling against the council. He took in a deep breath, attempting to speak, "Quite amusing."

No one was hurt, just a few ruined outfits. The Doctor could allow this to slide. Besides, aren't gods supposed to be really tough?

"Now, how about getting us down? And, please, not the whole bird thing," he was still a bit green from the last time. The Doctor tucked his sonic back into his coat, making sure it was secured.

"Oh, yes. Yes!" Loki said between his giggles. A bright smile never fading from his face.

"You'll need to..." Loki began. Grabbing his side that ached from his mass amount of laughing, "One second. I'm afraid you'll have to excuse my laughing. It's been awhile since Odin has made just a wonderful face," He said.

Finally, regaining himself, the hand leaving his side as he grabbed the Doctor's shoulder.

"You did not like flying?" Loki said with a raised eyebrows. It was curious. He figured everyone enjoyed the feeling, but seemingly the man had not.

"Curious," Loki mumbled. Playing with the bracelets on his wrists. It was possibly late enough for Odin to have sent for Loki in his chambers, but everyone knew that Loki's cackles could be heard above the cries of annoyance. He was famous for these sorts of pranks. Luckily, no one had gotten hurt. Loki never meant to hurt anyone, but it just seemed to happen.. With a sigh Loki looked up at the Doctor through his black eyelashes. "How do you feel about transportation?"

The Doctor, who knew his own mirth had caused at least one stitch in his own side, understood what the god meant. Odin did make a wonderful expression, although the Doctor did not want to be on the receiving end afterwards…but for now, the Time Lord was going to enjoy himself.

"I prefer to have something solid beneath my feet when I'm in the air," The Doctor tried to explain. He did like to fly, but only when it was inside something that was supposed to be up in the air. And he was a little suspicious of what Loki meant by 'transportation'. So the Doctor arced an eyebrow and shrugged, "Sure, why not."

He'll try it if it meant he would get down from this tower. Although, right now, this might be the safest spot. For a little while, at least. Safe spot…the Doctor pounded on his head. Of course, he was so thick sometimes.

"My old rooms. They're still down there. Ole' one eye down there won't think to look for you in there. Best place for the both of us." He grinned.

Loki shook his head with a proud smirk stretched across his face. It wasn't normal for the god to meet someone without the normal attitude of Odin's visitors. Perhaps this man was the most pleasant surprise that had been in this palace for decades. That is right behind a strange drink called high-grade that had once ended up in Loki's wine. The things the man got away with that night were astonishing. He hadn't even known he could of done such things as he had. The following morning he'd risen with ten women on his bed causing Loki to rethink ever touching the stuff again. He wasn't found of having to stumble over dirty bodies to reach the water on his nightstand.

Without much thought Loki whispered a few words under his breath. Grabbing the Doctor with a strong grip.

"Hold on tight, Doctor," Loki whispered. His index finger pressed against thin pink lips that still remained in a smile. Possibly, three seconds passed before Loki pushed himself off the tower. The Doctor's body tumbling over afterwards. They fell for almost a minute before the black portal enveloped the two men. Devouring them in black space. Laughing filled the silence of the darkness. The laughter of the mischievous prince.

"You should of seen your face," Loki cackled before the portal opened again. Light trickling into the abyss of darkness the men resided in. The Doctor seemed to be laying on his back. Confusion and shock covering his face like a blanket. The strange eyebrow thing glued onto his face.

"Come on, Doctor. We've reached our destination," the young man said, offering his hand to the disoriented Time Lord.

The Doctor blinked the spots out of his eyes, still slightly disoriented as he accepted Loki's hand. He rubbed his face, quite possibly making sure that everything was where it was supposed to be. He sneezed, their arrival disturbing the centuries of dust that had gathered over every inch of the room. The Doctor stumbled his way to where he, hopefully, remembered the closet to be. The Time Lord bundled a bunch of, rather dusty, clothing onto his arm.

He turned back to the mischief god, "Just make yourself at home. I'm going to rid myself of this traveling dust and some years of guilt under some rather warm water. You should be safe from ole' grumps in here."

The Doctor wanted to look fresh and intimidating in some Asgardian gear in case Odin did come a-calling for Loki. He sonic-ed the shower, turning the water back on, letting it run as he stripped off his dusty clothing. The water dripped down his body, soothing tired old muscles and warming his skin. The old Time Lord let the water erase all of his guilt. Let it erase the faces of those he had to leave behind. With a sigh, he turned off the water, water running of his lean body. The Doctor grabbed a towel, drying himself and pulling on the blue, black, and gold outfit. He was pulling the laces tight on the sleeves with his teeth as he walked out of the bathroom. The Doctor turned in front of Loki, "Suits me, don't you think?"

Loki sat in the dusty room for what seemed hours as the Time Lord bathed himself. The sorted smells of soaps filling his nose like gas. He could hear the Doctor sing along songs that were not of any language Loki had ever heard. It was strange and awkward to be sitting in a room he didn't even knew existed. Humming songs that made the Doctor's make much more sense. Sweat trickled down Loki's neck when the door to the baths finally opened. A faint smile appearing on Loki's lips when he saw the Doctor happily come out wearing clothes like his own. At least they were not like the warrior's stale amour. Perhaps this man was a mage like himself. Perhaps maybe he wasn't alone after all. Another male mage at last.

"For you. Yes, it does. Rather nicely," Loki answered the man. His mind rather gone from the place they inhabited. All these years and finally… he was not alone. Finally…

The Doctor flicked a blue-lined black cloak over his outfit, fixing the small golden pauldrens on his shoulders. He was a bit surprised that the get-up still fit. He had changed quite a bit since his last visit.

The Time Lord frowned, noticing the expression on Loki's face. He chuckled, brushing the fabric with a hand. The Doctor riffled through the pockets of his discarded brown coat, pulling out his sonic and stuffing it into a pocket.

"I had absolutely doubted that any of these clothes would still fit. Glad that they do, to tell you the truth," his eyes swept the rest of the clothes, "I like these better than those heavy 'warrior' clothes. Easier to run in, too," the Doctor chuckled, "Got the funniest look from Odin when I requested 'mage' clothing. But I insisted and I got all of these. More clothes than I could wear in a lifetime."

He laughed at his little joke, running the towel through his hair, spiking the brown strands, before letting the towel fall to the floor. He stared at the god of mischief, "I still cannot get over how much you have grown. I remember a little tyke just beginning to dabble in magics. Thor proudly swinging that ridiculous hammer of his before you illusion-ed it into a snake. I nearly regenerated right then and there, I was laughing so hard."

Loki watched as the Doctor arranged his robes piece by piece. It felt that the small dabble would take hours. The prince soon growing impatient at his wait. He doubted servants scurried this region of the palace, for it had been abandoned for centuries. Lost to time and space itself. Even at this calm hour in the evening, the prince could feel the life that had once buzzed in this room, filling Loki's ears with a rhythmic pattern over and over again. It sounded distant as a few rooms away, but Loki knew that if he'd go searching of it he'd only appear as a fool.

"You know my father?" Loki said. His voice low and distracted. It had been such a long time since anyone besides Thor and his friends who had talked to Loki like he was actually alive. Many turned their heads while lowering their voices until the young prince had passed.

Reluctantly, Loki pulled himself from his memories. Even his twisted childhood seemed of so much comfort these days. Time had corrupted him with each strike inside his chest. It was however his fate, bestowed upon him like a crown on a prince. Loki looked down at the floor and back up again. His hair glowing as the final evening's light burned through the strand's dark color. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" the Doctor's eyebrow raised as he finished up his outfit, "Sorry for being what you are?" he clamped a hand down on Loki's shoulder, looking deep into Loki's green eyes with his own brown ones and smiled, "Or are you sorry that I know your father?"

The Time Lord pulled back, holding the god out at arms length, scrutinizing him. The god of mischief's face had the same haggard look that the Doctor's old friend and enemy used to carry. That look of a man that was unloved by many, who held a soul-eating vengeance, who would do anything to be loved…or feared.

The Doctor swore to himself right then and there that, one the rest of his lives, he would prevent what happened to the Master to happen to Loki. The Time Lord felt this was the universe giving him a second chance.

"Besides," he said with a chuckle, "I haven't had a laugh like that in a long time. You were my favorite, really. A light among all those beef heads swinging around weapons," the Doctor tapped his head, "I prefer those who use their heads before their muscles."

"Knowing Odin would be a shame in anyone's life, I suppose." Loki chuckled as he ran his fingers through his hair. Content to stay a bit with the man before accepting his father's punishment for his prank.

That is if he got blamed. With guests roaming the halls Loki doubted that Odin would punish him in fear that the people would think him a bad father. Not raising his children to behave.

A smug grin left Loki's lips at the thought. Odin was everything but a father. He was a king, an idiot, and a fool but never a father. Not to him. A hand pressed firmly on Loki's shoulder. A strange gesture for any male besides Thor in the realm. Thor was the only man that dared to touch him in Asgard. Everyone feared him to much, or at least that's what Loki liked to think. Fear was better than being hated. The young prince looked down at his slim fingers. Examining the proof of his lack of time in battle. He didn't get himself covered in blood. He had never wanted that. The surge of battle not intoxicating him like it did the others. Magic was originally a source of defense. A giver of life not a thief of it. Behind the walls of the neglected boy was a child who only wished to be loved.

Death reeked from the halls of this palace. The people who found it beautiful disgusted Loki, for they had no idea the price that they'd been built with. Unnatural children cursed with life and lives given away like water on a hot day. It was sickening. A palace of blood that gleamed gold only burned crimson in his eyes.

"Warriors only bring death." Loki spat in reply. He hated this realm for its cruel ways. Its lack of trust and need for pain.

"Isn't there enough of that in the realms, Doctor?" Loki asked as he looked up at the man through his eyelashes. A sudden veil of emotions flooding his irises.

The Doctor could feel the wash of emotions coming off the god in waves, and his hearts hurt from it. Emotions the Time Lord never wanted to feel ever again began to bubble to the surface. He felt angry. What life has this man had to make him so?

The Doctor trembled, turning away from the god.

"Some worlds out there believe that the word 'doctor' means 'great warrior'. Is that what I have become?" He sat heavily on the dust covered bed, his whole body hunched in defeat. One moment, he was the Time Lord Victorious and the next, he was just an old man.

He buried his head in his hands, pulling at his brown hair, "I see so much death. I see the strands of time. What has been, what is, and what will be, as well as what could be. It is a curse. I have seen death. Hell, some of it was my own doing."

He sat in silence for a few heartbeats before hoisting himself up off the bed. Out from underneath the mattress the Doctor pulled out a long silver rod, about four feet in length, in which he plugged his sonic. The tip of the rod bloomed like an exotic flower, a ball of blue energy swirling at its center. Gone was the old man once again and in his place was the last of the Time Lords. "Time to see what has changed in my absence." he winked at Loki.

"I can assure you, Doctor. The wine is just as good as the woman." The prince said with a smile. Bringing himself off the bed in a swift movement. Dust not bothering to move at his action. Good. Loki hated dust. It made him sneeze. Not fun for a god who possessed magic.

The last time he'd sneezed it had covered an entire room in flames. It took almost all of Asgard to put it out. He'd even once summoned a dragon. That, however, was not to be spoken of. Loki had managed to rid of it on his own. Causally, Loki ran his fingers through his hair. The strands falling back into place before he reached for his helmet. It had been a war meeting his father addressed. Loki thought at the very least he'd look his nicest. Wasn't he a proper prince? A chuckle left Loki's lips at his cleverness. Satisfied with his appearance, he winked back at the Doctor as he walked over to the door.

"Are you coming?" He asked. His hands on his hips like a sassy young girl.

For some strange reason, this god reminded the Doctor a lot of a certain Captain Jack Harkness. Women…booze…men…no holds barred for that man. He patted Loki's shoulder again before using the sonic staff to unlock the door.

The hinges squeaked, "Remind me to have Odin send someone to fix this room up," the Doctor said, closing the door back behind him, "I plan on staying longer this time around." The Time Lord took long strides down the forgotten hallway, his nose crinkled in disgust. His fingers traced the circular markings that now decorated the staff, the language of his people etched into the silver.

The same language that, at one time, could burn planets and create galaxies. But now…he sighed. The Doctor traced a carving on the wall, dust and cobwebs coming away on his fingertips. An engraved image of the TARDIS was revealed, the arrival of the Doctor to Asgard immortalized in stone. The gift of the Tesseract to Odin, a forgotten story to many of the Asgardians, the Doctor believed. The engraved Doctor, him in his floppy hat and overlong scarf, looked silly next to the imposing figure of the eye-patched Odin. Another scene showed a young Thor and a little Loki sitting on the Doctor's knees as he regaled them with stories of his adventures.

The Doctor traced the lines of the Tesseract, now might be the time to take the artifact back. The Time War was now over and there was no more need to hide the cube.

"I'm sure your presence is always welcome," Loki replied. His eyes curiously swarming the silver staff in the Doctor's hand. It looked strangely like Odin's spear of destiny, but a completely different color to be it. Confusion flustered across Loki's brow. His mind unsure how to feel about the thing. He'd always preferred smaller more concealable weapons, but this staff suited the Doctor very well. It was similar to what wearing the right boots could do to a warrior's outfit. The thing fit into the set of characteristics like a puzzle piece.

Hesitantly, Loki tore his eyes away from the item back to the golden halls of Asgard. The sun now gone from the sky, leaving the two men in nothing other than the light of steady burning torches. A cool breeze cooling the warm summer night with its gentle breath. Though the realm was at peace with the other realm, it still felt as if war raged outside the calm gates.

It seemed to never change in the palace for the young prince. The sounds of battle haunted him. The sounds of swords clashing in an even rhythmic pattern of four clangs repeating itself in his head over and over again. It was agonizing, but through the years he'd become accustomed to its presence. The song almost sweet in his ears on some days, but others, it felt like it mocked him. The noise only going away when he'd disappear into the depths of a planet where the stars were nowhere to be seen.

"However.." Loki gestured to the room covered in the grey film of dust. "I don't think our servants will like you very much."

The Doctor lowered his hands, sighing, before turning back to Loki. He chuckled, "Usually those who know of me wish me to leave…quickly." The Time Lord left the wall, striding quickly to the the far end of the hallway, where the crackling firelight twirled upwards to join the stars.

The Doctor and Loki soon left where they stood. Calmly, walking down the hallway towards the dinning halls where Loki hoped he could slip away long enough to escape to his rooms. Warriors were bond to be furious, and the prince had no desire to have himself bruised blue for the rest on the month.

After they had turned a few corners, Loki had began to get twitchy. His eyes darting across every last inch of their surrounds as they continued down the halls. He had no doubts that they'd already raided his rooms looking for him. These halls would be last on their mindless search, but he knew they would find him.

Silently, Loki began walking closer to the Doctor. His hands curled in fists in some preparation to protect himself. Magic buzzed in his blood, ready for action. However, Loki knew that it would not hold all of them off, and the nearing sounds of a mob only caused Loki to summon his magic stronger into his fists, the skin blue with ice magic.

Loud angry voices could be heard, accompanied by the smells of cooked food. The Doctor emerged from the hallway, Loki, he knew, to be behind him. Burly men turned, many of them covered in bits of food, scraps hanging from their beards or thick tresses. Most of the men barely glanced at the Doctor, instead focusing on the god behind him.

Preparing to run, yet the Doctor stood his ground. Then, the warriors charged at the prince. They did not wait to ask him if he'd done it, but instead inferred that the fault was his. Pushing over one and another to be the first to damage his cream skin. Their faces scrunched in anger as they barreled towards Loki, but the Doctor brought his silver scepter to bear, the blue light at its tip flashing in warning.

"Come closer at your own peril!" the Doctor said, his voice level, only a hint of anger tinging his words. The gods backed away, although their eyes kept flickering to Loki. The Doctor banged the staff against the stone floor, catching the gods' attention.

Loki was looking around for an escape, any escape, but he was locked in the halls. No place to run to.

"Is it not customary to bow to a prince of Asgard?" The Time Lord's voice this time around was enough to bend the knees of the gods, their anger now diminished, embarrassment tinging their ruddy faces. The Doctor wrapped his free arm around Loki's shoulder, escorting the prince through the crowd of men.

Fear trickled down his back before he heard the Doctor speak, and when Loki looked up the entire mob was shaking. Their heads hung low as they stumbled unto their knees. The prince looked wide eyed at the men who had never shown him any respect offering the highest form of it. Loki faintly smiled as he slowly eased his tensed up body. A hand on his shoulder, leading him to the dinning halls.

"Loki, my friend, are you not hungry? I feel as if I could eat a horse. Although I doubt horse would taste good. I prefer apples, myself, or a good banana. But never pears. I hate pears. Absolutely cannot stand pears. Bbbuuutt, I am open to trying new things."

"Than..Thank you." Loki muttered before standing tall again. The last remains of tingling fear flowing from his body, and being replaced with lovely pride. Strong and powerful in his veins. "There is a new assortment of bananas that arrived yesterday. That is if you're interested." Loki chuckled. A bright smile replacing the nervous one that had so little ago played across his lips.

~~~~TLG~~~~

**So, for those who are still here, you should know the drill. Drop a little review into the box and the next chapter will be up really quick. Go on, ducklings. Go on.**

**And I will warn you faithful readers right now. The next chapter is going to be...difficult to read. Especially for those Loki fans out there. I do believe I can already hear the screaming...and the tears. It was difficult to write, I admit.**


	3. Part 3: Terrible Loss

**I do admit, this was really, really hard to write. The first time, with my sister, I nearly wanted to reach through my computer and strangle her...the feels she gave me.**

**Even as I wrote the Doctor, I had to reign myself in. Not have him bash Odin across the face with his new staff. It was hard.**

**And now, putting it together in a nice, readable form, I had those feelings again. **

**I. Am. A. Monster.**

**But, you aren't here to listen to my prattle on. You are here for the story, so get. Get reading.**

~~~~TLG~~~~

The Doctor brushed some congealed food off of a nearby bench while a servant hastened over. The Time Lord gently pushed Loki down onto the bench before settling himself beside the god.

He waved the servant, a young girl with dark brown hair, closer, "Bring whatever hasn't been spoiled. Just, no pears. Everything else is great. Quickly, quickly!"

The girl scampered off to fetch the food while the Doctor and Loki sat at the scarred wooden table. The Doctor smiled, nudging Loki's shoulder playfully, "I would be wrong not to admit I was just a bit scared. Who wouldn't be when a large horde of burly men with murder on their faces come barreling towards you?" he laughed, rubbing his fingers over the engravings on the staff, "But a part of me relished in making them obey me."

He locked eyes with the god of mischief, "I admit, they did deserve it. Ah, here we go."

The serving girl had returned, with friends, laden down with platters of food. Meats, vegetables, fruits, breads…they were all there. Minus the pears, of course. The servants laid the platters down and backed away from the pair, hurrying away to do other things. Only the girl remained, filling goblets to the brim with ruby red wine. The Doctor sniffed the wine, taking a little sip…and found it agreeing with his tongue. He smiled, another thing to put on the list of things he liked. He loaded a plate full of venison, a couple of bananas, a few apples, and a handful of potatoes, and tucked into the meal. "This is excellent. You are right, my friend, the wine is excellent."

However, Loki's stomach did not ache for food. Instead it twisted at the thought of it. Fear of Odin's chastising clearing all need for basic luxuries. He knew that within minutes his father would come in, and all Loki could do was hang his head low. The sound of doors being slammed open growing nearer. Loud footsteps following each boom of doors until the one's in the dining hall joined the other's. A cold rush of air filling the place they sat. Instinctively, Loki inched closer to the Doctor. His arms crossed over his chest.

All the servants and the other gods plastered themselves against the walls as the one-eyed god stomped across the room towards the pair, his eye locked madly onto Loki. Even from across the room the prince could hear the breathing of his father. The man did not scream or yell at him but only came closer. His nostrils flaring. Loki only reached out for the Doctor's sleeve, the young god locking his slim fingers around the Doctor's arm, hoping that maybe Odin would not act too harshly in the presence of a guest, but his hopes were false as his father's firm hand wrapped around the middle of his arm.

"ON YOUR KNEES!" Odin finally broke his silence, pulling Loki from the bench with a harsh tug. The prince cried out clinging tightly onto the doctor until his father had yanked so hard his nimble fingers lost its grip.

"Father… Father.. please!" Loki cried as he was flung across the slick floor. His body bouncing against its hard surface. The loud echoing sound of his rib snapping out of place when he slid across the floor. A whimper of pain leaving the young man's lips. From where he still sat, the Time Lord could hear the near inaudible snap of a rib breaking.

"How dare you?" Odin hissed at his scrambling son.

"How dare you ruin tonight." He continued, but by now Loki had zoomed out. His hand tight against his side. The quiet hum of magic calming him in an attempt to heal his rib before Odin went for another round.

"It wasn't me, father.." Loki whispered through his tightly clamped teeth. "I didn't do it.. I swear."

Having had enough, the Doctor, now angry, slammed his hands against the table, rising from his position on the bench, grabbing his silver sonic staff from where he had wedged it between the bench and table so he could eat. His brown eyes flashing with barely concealed anger, his face locked into an expression of disgust. He slammed the butt of the staff against the stone floor, a whirring noise that was usually the sound the sonic screwdriver emitted came from its tip.

"ODIN ALL-FATHER!" he said, barely shouting, all his anger coming out through his voice, his hearts wrenching at the huddled form of Loki, "After all these years, this is what I come back to witness."

He strode over to the young god, crouching down to comfort the man, "I have seen my share of atrocities, but this…this takes the cake."

The Doctor was now visibly shaking with rage, a golden light shimmering in the whites of his eyes. He made sure that the god's magic was doing its job correctly before standing again, placing himself in such a way that, if Odin wanted to get to Loki, he would have to go through the Time Lord.

The Doctor shook his head, no longer concealing any disgust, instead directing right to the King of gods, "You do not ask if it was he that did this. Instead, you assume. Bad thing, that. Assuming. Well, to let you know, this young man was with me. Helping out an old man in a new place…well…newer. Some things are still the same and some things are different." His eyes, which looked so old on such a young face, bore deep into Odin's single eye, "I am the Doctor, you should do well to remember my name, Odin _All-father_," he spat, "for I have returned for that object which is mine. You know of what I speak. I have returned for the Tesseract." he sneered, "For I see that you are not worthy to keep it anymore. Now I see why I was brought back."

Loki tried to scramble to sit up. His sides screaming in pain to lay back down until the magic had done its job. Heavy labored breaths only becoming an ache in his side. Giving up, Loki laid his head back against the floor. Black curls pooling against his face. A broken sigh of defeat echoing in his mind as he shut his eyes tight, preparing for Odin's next strike. The small body clenched up as tight as a ball on the floor until a gentle hand touched just below the bruises on his arms.

"Doctor.. It's okay.. It's okay." Loki chanted to the man in hopes he'd leave it be. This kind of punishment was not strange in the realm of warriors, but unlike the other children Loki had magic to heal his wounds, but the man persisted, standing from where he stood to tower over the All-Father. Odin's gaze almost as dangerous as a knife.

"Do you purpose to tell ME how to discipline my own children!" Odin snapped at the disrespectful man. His hands itching to slap him across his face, but the king knew better than to do such things to strangers. Eyes burning with anger as the two stood toe to toe.

Loki looked up at them wide eyed. No one ever told the king what to do. Under his words were law, and under his wrath was a line of never escaping. His prey helpless if he chose to strike, yet the Doctor stood tall.

"I know what my child has done. This is of his own hands." Odin growled as he motioned towards his food covered robes. Thick hands making the gesture look sloppy and unnatural, yet soon the king looked up, his eyes wide in shock. What the Doctor had said finally reaching deep into his mind.

"Doctor! My friend?" He stuttered reaching out to touch the man with a soft touch. A greeting of sorts. "I.. I do not have the Tesseract, Sir. I sent it off. I know not where."

He finished. The man in front of him much changed. His robes darker with dust and time. Sadly, Loki must have corrupted the man. No one in the nine realms would defend his youngest son. A liar and a thief was not to be trusted with even the lightest touch of companionship. Only Thor would stand ground with his brother. Bless Thor. The good child Odin had always wanted. He never let him down unlike Loki. The youngest son that was unaware of how badly he didn't belong in the palace. The misfit of Asgard. Always a disappointment.

The Doctor flinched back from Odin's probing hand, disgust still etched into his young face, "I trusted you with the artifact, yet I come to find that you know not where it is?"

He turned away from Odin, looking back at Loki, his eyes softening. His whole body softened as the Time Lord beheld the god.

"I had a friend, a brother. We did not always agree, he was brilliant, yet insane. I tried to help him. I tried. And in the end, I watched as he burned. I burned his body. I couldn't save him." The Doctor slumped, the staff the only thing holding up his body. "I watched as my own people burned. He was the only other of my race who had survived. And now I am the only one left. I am alone. Once more, I am alone." Tears slid down his cheeks, all of his years showing not only in his eyes, but in his posture and face. "And then I come here. I find someone who, just like myself, is alone. An outcast." His whole being seemed to inflate, his body standing tall once more. The Doctor's eyes grew steely as he looked up at Odin. His jaw setting and his fingers trailing the myriad of symbols on his staff. "I find a man, a _father, _performing such atrocities to his own son. Now, I am not the one to let such things slide. I am not the kind of man to give second chances. Not anymore." The Doctor jabbed at Odin's chest, much to the horror of the many still in the room, "You will find the Tesseract and you will bring it back to me." The Time Lord knelt beside Loki, a gentle hand on the god's shoulder, "Loki is under my care now, _All-Father_."

Guards rushed into the room, surprised at the sight before them. Spears, swords, and maces raised to attack the man standing above the All-father. Odin's gaze was heavy and dangerous. It appeared like with just his one eye the universe would spread to make his way, but the man in front of him stood tall. A death sentence for many except other royals. Even in the warm room shivers descending down each of the guards's backs as Odin raised his hand to halt their attack. The room falling silent when the men's steps were no longer.

"Let them go," the All-Father claimed. His eye never leaving the mess of a body scrunched up on the ground.

Loki's green cape pooling around him like a blanket. His body barely moving as the man directed him to his feet. All traces of color were absent from Loki's face. His head fumbling through why Odin allowed such easy leave. Was he not worth fighting for? Had his own father decided that Loki was nothing in the palace? Would he not fight for his own son? The young prince fell limp into the Doctor's arms. His face void of emotions.

Loudly, Odin's steps clang through the room. He didn't turn back until the guards were at his sides. Only then did he cast his gaze back to the Doctor. His eye flooded with what he knew the Doctor was very well noted of. Loki would never belong. The child was a monster, a demon among heroes. This wasn't his home. It never would be. He was simply a stolen relic locked up in his palace to maintain peace with the child's home realm. The prince of monsters among his greatest enemies. He. Would. Never. Belong. And the Doctor knew it. A small smile formed on Odin's face as he left the room. The monster laying weak in a Time Lord's arms. He was pathetic. A waste of Asgard's space. They would not miss him.

Tears fell from Loki's face as he heard his father's steps grow further and further away.

"Father..!" Loki yelled. His body desperately trying to push the Doctor off as he ran to the doors. The heavy gold frame shut tightly to the prince.

"Father! Please!" He begged. His fists banging against the door once.

"Please…" He pleaded his voice becoming quieter as the most painful defeat sunk into his heart.

"Please…" Loki whispered. Tears rolling down his face as he fell to his knees. The cold floor becoming more unwelcoming as it had ever been his entire life.

"Please…c..come back" The child begged. His head hung low. He prayed inside himself. He prayed that Odin would come running back, and collect his son in his arms, but nothing happened. The silence of his absence ripping Loki in half. His heart crumbling on the floor.

"Why.. why..don't you love me?" He managed between sobs. His long untrimmed nails falling from the door's handle, shaking against the pattern of the door.

"Wha..what's wrong with..me?"

All of time and space held its breath as the Doctor stood silent, watching the lost prince pound against the golden doors, tears flooding the boy's eyes. The Doctor could feel his hearts break, over and over. Never before had the Time Lord felt such sorrow, such pain, such heartbreak. Never in his past lives did he remember such a thing to occur.

Yes, he had felt heartbreak when Rose was lost to him. Pain when Martha became a soldier. Sorrow when he had to wipe Donna's memories.

He wanted to take the god in his arms. Wrap him up tight. Whisper words of comfort into the child's ears. Tell him that everything would turn out for the best. But he could not. The Lord of Time was rooted to the floor. Asgard turning beneath his feet. His anger dissipating, being replaced, bit by agonizing bit, with pain

.  
Not even by the hands of his friend and enemy, not even at the hands of the Master for the eternity of the Year That Never Was, did he ever feel such pain. Nor when he was confronted by Davros, when his oldest enemy revealed the true nature of the Doctor.  
The shattered prince tore at the Doctor's hearts, each sob…each word…a white-hot knife into his hearts. Gravity took its relentless hold on the Time Lord, driving the proud man to his knees.

No fear ever greater than the one he beheld on Midnight. No sorrow greater than watching Gallifrey burn at his own hands. All, it seemed, the Doctor ever was destined to obtain was to be torn from him. Just as he tore from Loki. His staff rolled out of his fingers, tears blurring his sight.

"I am sorry. I am so, so sorry." He bowed his head, hands tearing at the stone floor, "Forgive me." he whispered, half pleading.

Never before had he shown such weakness before anyone. Well, only once, but he was human. Why did he not chose to remain as John Smith? Live out a human life with Nurse Redfern? Instead he had opened the fob watch. He became the Doctor once more. But now, he bared himself to the prince, giving Loki a choice. To travel with the Doctor, to have that feeling of being somewhere he was wanted, or to remain here, where he was not.

"Forgive me." he repeated, not daring to look at the sorrow, or fury, on the prince's face. "I can take you to places beyond your wildest dreams. See things that are beyond description. Travel with me throughout all time and space. There are places more beautiful than this palace, places more wonderful than description."

He would rather a Dalek come into the room right now and exterminate him, and the rest of his lives, from existence, than bear the rejection of the lost prince.

~~~~TLG~~~~

**So, did I tell the truth? Was this hard to read? Emotional? Did it tear at your hearts? Or was that just me? Hm...**

**Well, you know the drill, just press that little button down there and leave a nice little review. I'm working on the next part right now.**


	4. Part 4: New Surroundings

**A little shorter than the other chapters, I do apologize for that. Or not. Whichever you prefer...**

**Blathering again, aren't I? Drat. Well, off with ya'. Read.**

~~~~TLG~~~~

In all of Asgard not a sound peeped into the prince's ears. His hands kneading his robes between his fingers in an attempt to regain himself. Agony filled him. Its unforgiving hands flooding his body, making him tremble with its presence.

Slowly, his mind processed the information. Each detail replaying in his head, over and over until his sorrow seemed to file away. A bitter emotion of rage filling the gap. The god's teeth clenched together as he searched for an explanation.

"I.. I have nothing," he muttered to himself. His hands tightly squeezing his robe in an attempt to not summon any weapons. The hard truth rocked through his body. Objects took partial shape beside him, but never fully formed.

This man had saved him. Asgard had been his hell of centuries. This is what he wanted, no? Thoughts danced in his head for the answer. Anything to allow this to make sense.

"Doctor," he started. A weak, shaking hand moving over to the Time Lord's shoulder, "I just want out." His eyes finally lifting from the floor to the Doctor's.

"Take me far away from here," Loki tried to smile. His lips barely lifting enough to even call it an expression. His hair lay in a mess on top of his head. Curls and greasy strands falling from their place behind his ears. Eyes that shown red and puffy from the tears that still haunted his checks.

"I don't ever want to come back.."

A chance to leave. A chance to escape. That was what started the Doctor on his own journey. An abandoned Type 40 TARDIS, alone in a junkyard, about to be decommissioned. He had borrowed her, all intent on returning her when he was through.

A dark chuckle escaped the Time Lord at that thought. He couldn't return her now. The Doctor straightened his back, Loki's hand still warm on his shoulder. He locked his eyes onto the god's and smiled. With the prince's help, the Doctor gained his feet, swaying slightly. He picked the sonic staff and pointed it into the empty air. The tip glowed blue and a buzzing noise filled the room. The Doctor slowly lowered the staff, leaning on it instead of Loki as a wheezing, tearing noise replaced that of the buzzing.

A blue box, entering existence in time with the noise, began to materialize in the room. A bang, and then silence, as the blue box sat innocently in the room. The Doctor stumbled towards the box, running his hands lovingly over the blue wood. The doors opened with a snap of his fingers, a golden light flowing over the Time Lord and his new companion. He entered, his boots clanging against the metal floor. A massive control room spread out, stairs on either side of what looked to be a giant console. Circles, where the golden light was apparently emitting from, covered the walls.

The Doctor circled the console, sitting heavily in the battered chair. He smiled up at Loki, "All of time and space. Where do you want to go, my friend?"

His eyes darkened, "I had wanted to stay for a while. To explore Asgard more. But circumstances have made themselves clear. I will return," his eyes flashed dangerously, "but only after I clear my head." He shook his head, "The last time I was this mad, I destroyed an entire race. I…I don't think I could…do so again."

Perhaps it was everything about society in Asgard that led Loki to such measures, but the honest truth was it was because of himself, and now he would leave the hell that had so longed caged him in its unforgiving grasp. The Doctor… the name of a hero. It was the name of his savior. A debt that he'd never be able to pay back. This was his new chapter. Loki bounced up from the floor. His cape flapping with the new motion.

"I don't think it would be wise, Doctor," Loki frowned. Perambulating to the doors of the TARDIS. His eyes wide with curiosity.

"Bigger on the inside," he whispered in awe. The golden walls inside glowing with new life. He'd only read of such creatures, but now he stood at the edge of being inside one. His hands tracing the threshold.

"You can fly her by yourself?" Loki asked. His eyebrows raised high in surprise as he took his first step inside the ship. Long fingers wrapping around the railing of to the console. "Impressive." The god mindlessly replied to his own question. His eyes drifting from the console to the entire room he stood in. Each inch being inspected by his green eyes, leaving nothing behind to devour with his racing mind.

The Doctor ruffled his hair, a little embarrassed, "Well, she was designed for six pilots, but…" he shrugged, "I do the best I can." He sat back with a sigh, the TARDIS already singing to him.

Calming him. They were linked in a way no other creature could understand. As often as the Time Lord had admitted to 'stealing' the Type 40, he actually, after a time, began to believe that it was she who stole him. She sang him an old Gallifrayen lullaby and, rather unconsciously, he sang along.

He forgot that Loki was now standing within the TARDIS, or he didn't. It really didn't matter to him at this point. The TARDIS chuckled, a tinkling sound in his mind, and switched on a music track, blaring it over the speakers. The Doctor grinned, his feet tapping and hands swaying in time with the music. His grin broadened when he spotted Loki, as if for the first time.

The Time Lord grabbed the god, swinging him around the floor around the console. The Doctor was absolutely beaming, laughing like a little child who had received a well sought out toy, "900 years and I've still got it. Hah!"

The song ended and the Doctor stopped with a flourish, not even remotely out of breath. He patted Loki's shoulder, "Now, if you are to travel with me, we need to find you a decent room. Follow me!" And off he dashed, up the right hand stairwell, only stopping when he came upon the designated door. It was green with a golden plaque. LOKI was spelled out in intricate script onto the plaque and upon looking at it, the Doctor smiled. The TARDIS, always a step ahead.

The Time Lord smiled wider and patted the god's shoulder fondly, "I'll leave it to you, then. After you've freshened up, just come back down to the control room." He turned on his heel, waving a farewell to Loki, stuffing his hands into his pockets and whistled a tune as he walked back down the corridor.

In a few moments the Doctor vanished around the corner. The tune that graced the air fading from the atmosphere. Loki shifted his weight to another foot. Hesitantly, he placed his hand on the doorknob. His name on the door plaque.

It was strange that one word could define him. That a single gathering of letters was his identity. With a sigh, Loki turned the metal between his fingers. A surprised gasp leaving his lips as he the scene unfolding in front of his eyes. The prince slid into the room for a better look.

Silently, closing the door behind him. It hadn't been seconds before he looked back to the walls that now were his home. Even the most dear of Loki's friends could of never gotten the dream that unfolded in front of him. Perhaps, the TARDIS knew something he did not. Each wall appearing to be alive with the arms of black trees. Glee danced across Loki's face as he strode to the center of the room. An unknown source casting light into the middle of his room. Blue-green irises darted across every detail, wanting desperately to take it all in. The rounded room's walls that were adorned with countless book and tombs. Some even defying the three basic laws of their movements to remain on the shelves that sloped to the meeting point of the three walls. Wooden rafters holding it all together. The prince faintly smiled. His fingers rubbing against each other as he searched for anything besides books.

Happiness fading into curiosity of how he'd live with books alone to quench his needs. It was possible that inside one of the many spines laid the answer to his questions, but for now Loki did not have time. Once more he looked around for anything he might of missed. Joy flooding him as he saw two doors. One facing the south and the other the north, or perhaps what Loki now assumed was north and south. Each one signed with a different symbol. A rubber duck taking the south door, and helmet on the other.

"I see what you did there." Loki snickered. A grateful smile appearing on his features. "A bath at last."

~~~~TLG~~~~

The hallways were quiet, the TARDIS having turned off the music once Loki had gone into his new room. The time machine discretely moved rooms around, changed some hallways, leading her Doctor to his own room. The Doctor's own rooms were rarely used, the Time Lord needing only a minimal amount of sleep. But she knew that after the events of today, he was going to need some rest…if he liked it or not.

The Doctor stumbled upon his room, a frown creeping across his face. The frown was replaced by an expression of understanding, his hand already pushing the door open. A plain, almost barren, looking room greeted him. The walls all done up like that of the rest of the inside of the TARDIS. A large bed, a bookshelf, and a little dresser were the only furniture in the room. Two doors, one to the bathroom and the other to his closet, occupied opposite sides of the room.

The Doctor shrugged off the outer layer of his Asgardian garment, leaving the soft under layer on. His boots and armor pieces lay in a jumbled heap on the floor as he sprawled onto the bed. The TARDIS sang him to sleep with a quiet Gallifrayen lullaby.

The Doctor sighed, curling up in the center of the bed and the TARDIS yearned to be there beside him. Beside her thief. But she had to be content with just watching over him. Sending him where he can find companions. Throughout their travels, only the TARDIS was a constant. Companions come and go, willingly or not. Her thief's new companion, Loki, was a new for her. He reminded her of both the Doctor and that mad man, the Master. She hoped that this man, this god, would help open her Doctor back up. Bring back that man she had first started traveling with oh so long ago. So, on she sang, waiting and watching. Switching doors and halls, everything leading right to the Doctor's room.

~~~~TLG~~~~

Loki closed his eyes for a second. The silence of his room comforting. A heavy amount of sleep could never rid himself of the dreams that would haunt him when he closed his eyes. Odin's words still ringing in his ears.

The prince looked around the room again. Surprised when the large bed was suddenly floating above the center of the room. Slowly, he walked towards it. Silken green sheets rippling under his fingers. He'd dreamed of such sleeping quarters since his childhood, but Odin had always insisted that he kept only the best of Asgard's materials.

Loki looked down at the massive amount of leather and metal that hung on his lithe frame. He reached down. His fingers snapping back the buckles on his legs. Large boots sliding free from his feet. Loki sighed as he could finally wiggle his toes again. The action was repeated until both his feet could breathe once again.

This was going to take awhile. The strap that crossed his chest soon unbuckled. Leather shoulder pads sliding off his shoulders. Loki felt it was the time to dance, but he still had most of his clothing to remove. Quickly, he slid off his shirt and walked towards the shower. His leather pants still tightly clinging to his cream skin. He'd take a quick shower. Nothing more, nothing less, and as he slid the last article of clothing from his thin body, he stepped into the warm stream of water. Its heat soothing the bruises that lined his back from his harsh landing earlier. He allowed the heat to slowly wash away his day. Thoughts leaving his busy head one by one, yet he knew he'd needed to get back to the Doctor, so he pulled himself from the water. His hair dripping wet, but at least it was behaving. Loki hurried through his room, putting back on the leather pants and a cotton black t-shirt that he'd summoned in the rush. Loafers replacing the boots that once burdened his feet. This had to be the most comfortable the god had been in years.

A smile lighting his face as he left his room. Quite footsteps sounding against the grate under his feet as he ran the way he came. However, the console never seemed to come into sight. Loki stopped for a minute. His eyes searching for what the TARDIS was clearly trying to lead him to. Then, he spotted a door. The same plaque that was on his door was nailed against the wood, but the gold plate was absent of lettering. It was only a black piece of gold. Loki felt curiosity bubble inside himself. If the TARDIS did not want him here she would of lead him astray, no? Mischief sparkled in his eyes for the chance to surprise the man, but it soon washed away. His knuckles tapping the wood that lead into the room.

"Doctor?" Loki asked through the material. A strange concern filling his voice.

~~~~TLG~~~~

**Well, what cha' think? Leave a review and the next part will be up soon. Well, as soon as I get around to editing it and stuff.**


	5. Part 5: Negotiations

**Okay, I must admit, this chapter is a little depressing (it was for me and my sister, that is). I do hope you still enjoy it.**

**Go on, read.**

~~~~TLG~~~~

The Doctor bolted upright, his hair in a fashionable disarray, his chest heaving as he stared at the door. But then he heard a recognizable voice.

Loki.

He sighed. It was just Loki knocking on the door.

The Doctor took in deep breathes to calm his racing hearts, "Come on in," he called.

The prince heard his new friend call for his presence, and it did not take but a few seconds for him to enter the Doctor's chambers. A room that was not complicated, but extremely simple. Nothing other than a large bed adorning the mass amount of space. Loki playfully rolled his eyes at the sight before him. The Doctor still laying on top of the many layers of patched blankets. "Are you about ready?"

The Doctor sat up, eyeing the man's new outfit, noting the lack of metal. Loki seemed to stand just a tad taller without it all.

Loki chortled happily, streaming long fingers through his black locks. Their strands still dripping with warm water from the shower. Panic for some reason still haunted his friend's expression.

"Jotunhiem attack your father too?" the god sassed. A hand placed just above his hip bone. Brown eyes distantly glued to his chest. Loki straighten his posture. His throat suddenly feeling very tight with the look the man gave him. A resounding sound leaving his lips to clear strange flavor of the atmosphere. Awkwardness washing over the god.

The Doctor attempted to smooth out his unruly hair before giving up with a sigh, "I was just resting," he smiled, "One cannot say 'no' to the TARDIS." A melodic trill echoed in his head as the TARDIS agreed. His eyes lingered on the bookcase for a moment before trailing back to Loki, "As I see you have noticed, I don't really use this room that much."

He stood up, walking just a little stiffly to his closet. He threw the door open, wincing as his eyes found his previous lives' past outfits. He had been…rather flamboyant…at times. Especially around his sixth life. The Doctor went near to the back, picking up the familiar blue suit, red shirt, and red converse. He threw the outfit on, bundling the Asgardian gear to be cleaned and hung up with the other outfits. The TARDIS did like things to be tidy.

"Much better, " he said as he re-entered the bedroom. He smiled at Loki, before the smile left his face, his eyes growing distant. He remained so for a few seconds before snapping back, a frown on his face. He grabbed the door, looked over at the god, "It seems that ole' cyclops is at the front door. Let's see what the old man has to say."

"Cyclops?" Loki questioned. His newest comfort already walking away. Dread seeping into every bone on the god's lithe body. His fingers trembling in fear.

"Please…" he pleaded. Words so quiet he doubted even the TARDIS had heard them. Nothing in all nine realms could strike as much fear into Loki as his father's rage. A man he'd once adored suddenly hating him. Loki reached for the Doctor's arm, grabbing it tightly in an attempt to pull him back into the safety of the room. Browns eyes gently reaching into his own. The Doctor looked at the god in concern, turning so that he could place his hands on the other's shoulders. He locked eyes with Loki, "I swear to you that no harm will come to you while you are with me, here, in the TARDIS."

Conscientiousness of their situation enlightening an afraid boy. His arm slowly falling from its place as he began to follow the Doctor down the unpredictable halls, coming to what appeared to be a meeting/sitting room. The front door to the TARDIS sat on the other end. The control room was no where to be seen and the Doctor nodded when he saw that. He motioned for Loki to take a seat on one of the comfy looking chairs before plopping down in one of his own. Loki quickly found the seat and rested himself into it. His legs spread wide as they normally were. After they were both settled, the Doctor snapped his fingers. The doors to the TARDIS swung open, Odin standing at the door, arm still raised to knock again.

The Doctor put on the most chilling face, his Oncoming Storm face, "Well, don't stand there. Come in." His voice low, controlled and menacing all at the same time.

A moment of space occurred at the time Loki felt comfortable with where he sat between the sound of Odin entering. Desperation to run screaming in the expression of the prince. Quickly, he swallowed it down. His cotton shirt seeming to clingy when the old god stepped through the threshold. Disappointment burning on his face at the sight of his son. Loki swallowed the large lump in his throat as he fought to stay still.

"Father.." A shaky voice whimpered into the air.

An odd arrangement of clocks ticked in the silence that clung to the room like a bad perfume. The Doctor's face like one of stone. Loki's a mixture of fear and desperation. Odin's twisted into rage at Loki and, perhaps, a little fear at the Doctor.

The TARDIS, sensing the young god's fear, wrapped herself, appearing as a near invisible haze of gold light, around his being, calming him with her own thoughts.

Just as she would do for her thief.

Odin's eye traveled around the interior of the room, absently taking a seat across from the Doctor, "It has changed much, Doctor," he commented.

The Doctor clenched his jaw, his eyes as cold as ice, "The TARDIS moved the control room so I wouldn't do anything…drastic."_ Like dump you into the Time Vortex. Or, better still, the Void. _But he did not say these out loud.

The Doctor leaned back in his chair, eyes never leaving Odin, "What is your reason for seeking audience with me, All-Father?"

He cocked one of his eyebrows, "Unless it is either to apologize for earlier transactions or to tell me that you have found the Tesseract. And I hope you make the right choice by saying both."

The clocks ticked on and the Doctor resisted the urge to look at the cracked black box in the far end of the room. The shattered mug by the old record player. So many old, and better left forgotten, memories lay in this room.

A man in whom Loki had once trusted stood before him like a demon in his dreams, haunting him each time he closed his eyes. The very same man had once been his hero, but now all he saw was years of anger. Odin never had loved him as he did Thor. In centuries of time attentions were only turned towards the prince to be scolded, yet never were they there for love. Loki looked down at his thumbs, twisting them together as he saw his father sit in a chair across from him. The Doctor subtly treating the god.

"I've come to make a deal." Odin boomed, his voice filling the air.

Loki cringed at the sound as he tried to hide his face. Green eyes glued to the floor. Memories soared through his mind. Images of his childhood cast in front of him. Odin's course hands gently holding his. Thor's bright smile making the room glow with its kindness. Loki clenched his eyelids shut. A thin line of water seeping down his cheek. The prince took a deep breath. His entire frame shaken by the uneven movement.

"I will allow Loki to leave Asgard with you, but in return you must leave the Tesseract with me." Odin's voice was that of a thousand knives. It was declarative, demanding, and treating as he knew this he would win.

The prince froze. His shoulders aching with his position, yet he did not move. A heart that once beat between his ribs stopping to hear what his newest friend would chose. Threads of sorrow sewing together inside himself. Was he worth anything to anyone?

The Doctor slowly blinked, his hearts a drum beat in his ears. A tattoo of four that made him tremble. He clinched the arms of the chair, fingers turning white as he forced himself to remain sitting. The TARDIS whispered in his mind, making soft trilling sounds to calm the Time Lord down.

She whispered into his mind and he grinned, his teeth flashing, "I have a better deal. Loki and the Tesseract both will come with me. In return, I allow you to leave my presence in one piece."

He steepled his fingers, a triumphant look crossing his features. A dark expression that the TARDIS had only seen on the Master's face.

The Doctor smirked, "For, you see, when you entered that door there," he pointed at the door, "my lovely TARDIS moved this room. If you were to exit that door now, you would forever wander the halls. Even I do not know how big my old girl is. I hear strange noises at times, old enemies perhaps, trapped forever in the endless hallways. Even a god has limits," he leaned forward, that selfsame expression never leaving his face, "and I doubt you would want to test them." T

he Doctor glanced towards Loki, his facing warming considerably. When this was over, he would envelope the young god with as much love as he could.

He flicked his attention back to Odin, his face hardening once more, "I will not allow such power as the Tesseract to linger in your hands any longer. You can not have it, nor can you have this boy. You do not have the capacity to care for either," he lowered his voice, "Now, make the right choice, for I do not give second chances."

"Do you forget, Doctor my title?" Odin began, pursing his lips together, "King of Asgard. God of humans, and of protector of the nine realms. Without me the worlds will fall into anarchy."

"And do you forget mine as well, All-Father?" the Doctor snarled back, his eyes flashing dangerously, "The Bringer of Darkness, the Oncoming Storm, Defender of the Laws of Time, Protector of Gallifrey," the Doctor inhaled before continuing, "Ka Faraq Gatri, do you know what that means, Odin? In the language of the Daleks, it means Destroyer of Worlds."

The king felt himself sit straighter, "I'm not some petty mortal you can cast inside your walls and forget about. Thor can not lead the people of Asgard. Not yet. With him as king even Hella will hide. Each realm will become consumed with war, and it will be on your hands. Billions of deaths. Worlds crumbling because of you," he spoke, "Do you really want to deal with the weight of that?"

The Doctor's face suddenly looked as if it had aged, "You remember me as a young man, Odin. You do not know of what I have gone through. The Time Lords are all gone. I am the last of my race. Do you know why?" his eyes flashed again, "I cast Gallifrey into a time lock. All of my race, all of the Daleks, forever fighting, forever dying. I sacrificed my own people to save the rest of the universe."

The king quickly regarded his son still silent in the corner. Not a single sound escaping his trembling body. A pity he could not stay. A magician with great skill perhaps, but a danger to his kingdom. Loki, his son. His monster… Odin took a deep breath, looking back at the Doctor.

"You take my deal, or you take me. It is your decision."

Loki felt himself sink even further back. His own father casting him aside for an exchange. A bet with a man he hardly knew. He was nothing to this man other than an item to be used. Hatred bubbled inside the prince as he tightly grabbed the arm of his chair. A large urge to kill this man where he sat, yet he stayed silent. Tears still rolling down his cheeks.

He leaned back, settling down again into the chair, wiping a hand across his face. Forcing the sadness back down deep inside, "The Tesseract is not yours to keep, Odin. And neither is this boy. He is a young man, able to make his own decisions. But, be as it may, if it does come to it, you do not want to start a war with me. You try to force Loki from these halls without his consent, there will be a reckoning."

The Time Lord sighed, the TARDIS flickering through his conscious, giving him help with his decision. Finally, he leaned forward, rubbing his temples with his long fingers, "Very well, you may keep the Tesseract…for now. But," he held up a finger, "one toe out of line, I will have it back." The Doctor knew of Odin's famous 'naps' and he would be able to nab the relic then. Loki was of greater importance, a higher priority.

~~~~TLG~~~~

**Okay, so, here's the deal. Might take a while for Part 6 to be up. Takes my sister a long time to write out her bits. I was lucky to get two bits last night to finish the Part up.**

**I apologize for that. But, what can I do? She writes most of Odin and all of Loki. So, please review. It makes us both happy to hear what you, dear reader, have to say.**


	6. Part 6: On to Adventures

**I do apologize to you wonderful readers for the long wait. My sister and I are horribly slow with updates. She finally got internet at home now, so...**

**Well, this will be the last part for this story. But don't worry, there will be more to come. I do apologize in advance, it will take a while. I, sadly, have lost touch with my Doctor muse. It is getting harder and harder to write him, but I will try. The next story will hold some surprises, so I do pray you will bear with the both of us. We have a lot planned for Loki and the Doctor.**

**But, on to the story.**

~~~~TLG~~~~

The Doctor accepted Odin's hand with a sigh, noting the smug look on the one-eyed god's face. The Time Lord watched, still fuming, as the god exited his beloved TARDIS. The Doctor sank lower into his chair, fingers drumming against the arms, a little peeved off that he had been outsmarted. Bittersweet emotions passed through Loki as he watched his father leave. A man he had once respected had suddenly became a man he hated. Loki looked down at the floor for a single moment longer. His body reluctant to leave the place it had frozen upon until a sweet hum seemed to buzz in his head, bringing him comfort unlike any he'd known before. The god faintly smiled as he pulled himself from his perch.

He slowly looked up, his brown eyes finding green, and smiled, "Ah, I do have to apologize for that. Bartering for you like you were nothing other than a rug," he hoisted himself up from the chair, wrapping his gangly arms around Loki, "You're not. You are much better than a rug."

Warm arms wrapped around the god the moment his figure loomed over the area. He did not resist, but for once welcomed the gesture. His head subconsciously resting against his friend's shoulder before he'd noticed what he'd done. Subtly, pulling back in case the man had noticed.

He stood there, not caring if it seemed a little awkward for two grown men to hug for any extended length of time, just relishing in the warmth of another. The Doctor finally pulled away, clapping his hands on the other's shoulders, face split into that maniacal grin of his, "You're my new companion. Now," his face grew a little somber, "Sometimes there will be danger. Definitely a lot of running. Quite possibly some end of the world business or what not. But," the Doctor's face split again, pulling his hands off Loki's shoulders to, instead, wrap an arm in their place, "It's going to be fantastic."

A bright smile hiding his despair of his father's leave. "Lead the way, my friend." Loki laughed. Bright teeth showing between his lips. End of the world, danger, running? Nothing sounded better to the mischievous god. Tricks that could be played upon the most ignorant of races as he dashed through time and space with a man who had once been as lonely as he, but now they had each other. In due time that could become enough for the two men. Company grows old, but friends never will. After all, what are you without friendship?

They left the room together, the Doctor's arm still wrapped around his new Companion's shoulder. The door closed with a boom, sealing away those unpleasant things that had happened just moments before. The past sealing away and the future sprawling out before them.

The control room, a very welcome sight, loomed close, the TARDIS moving it closer for their comfort. The Doctor was beaming as he caressed the console, his long fingers trailing over the controls.

He whirled around, leaning back against the golden podium, "Now, all of time and space, where is it that you want to go? Just you, me, the TARDIS, and a whole lot of universe to cover."

The Time Lord was excited. More so than he had ever been in his long life. He knew that the Ood were trying to get a hold of him, but the Doctor had a Companion now. Why would he bother in this point in time? He had a time machine, yes? He had all the time to visit with Ood Sigma and see what he wanted at a later date. He was just too busy right now. Besides, the Doctor was sure that Loki wanted to get as far away from Asgard as fast as he could. And the Time Lord did not blame him. One more meeting with Odin was sure to push the Doctor over the edge, the fate of the nine realms be damned. Right now, he had a god to take care of.

Loki stood before the controls. His new friend's hands running over a switches and levers with an enthusiastic joy. Happiness that the prince felt he'd never seen in another besides Thor. The brother that only Loki knew he was. Together they'd grown. Days of blood and sweat bonding them together, and nights of sorrow and silence pushing them apart. When Loki looked at Thor he only saw what he hated. He saw everything he dreamed of being, and in itself the young prince grew to hate it. Jealously burning through him like a monster until he became safe behind closed doors. In the years that Thor began marrying Loki became more consumed with his loneliness and his jealously burned brighter. His own father would look upon an idiot of battle, but not on the one son that'd done everything that was asked of his?! Advanced in every level of the magical arts. Something Odin himself had taught him, yet when the sun set Loki was alone yet again. His body cold and shivering on the his floor until he passed into sleep. The warmth of his bed unwelcoming for it held the memories of when Thor would laugh beside him. When they'd stay awake until sunrise talking. Days when they were brothers.

Loki looked down. His eyes glassy with the sudden memory. With all they'd been through he was just going to leave him without word. Green irises shot back to the door for a single moment. Memories of his first savior gushing into his head. "I wish to see a land where one's brothers are never forgotten." He quietly spoke.

In all the time Loki had lived never had he felt so torn. His brother and freedom on a scale, but he'd already made his choice. Quickly, he ran his fingers across his face. The single tear that had burdened its side gone. With a sharp inhale he looked up at his friend. A bright smile pulling back his lips enough that his white teeth shown between them.

"Got a lot of levers and switches there, Doctor." He chuckled, running his long fingers through locks of black hair. Quick steps bringing him to stand by his friend. "Trying to make up for something?" Loki laughed. His green eyes dancing over all the devices stuck from the panels.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes, although he did smile to make the glare less angry looking, "Oi! These all have a purpose. You do want us to reach our destination in one piece, yes?" the Doctor chuckled, clapping a hand on Loki's shoulder.

He adjusted the controls, inputting commands for a destination he felt that Loki would enjoy. Every now and then, the Time lord would look up and smile at the young god. The Doctor, out of the corner of his eye, could see the smile slip from Loki's face when he thought the Time lord wasn't looking.

The de-materialization sounds of the TARDIS started up, the pulsing, wheezing sound that the machine made as she left the physical world and entered that of the Time Vortex. The inner lights of the TARDIS control room dimmed and brightened with the sound. The Time Rotor rose and fell while the Doctor strolled around the controls, adjusting this and turning that. It was bumpy, as it always was. But the Time lord was used to the motion of his time machine and just bent his knees and kept a tight grip on the console.

CRASH! The TARDIS spiraled out of control, throwing the occupants inside her control room around like rag dolls.

CRASH! Something was hitting the TARDIS. The Doctor frowned. They were in the Time Vortex. There shouldn't be anything in the Vortex to hit them. Not with this strength.

CRASH! The Doctor pulled the monitor down as he pulled himself up. Flipping a switch, the monitor flared to life.

CRASH! The Time lord looked to see what was outside and his face paled, "Well, my friend, we're in trouble."

A battle was being fought right outside the TARDIS. A battle in space.

~~~~TLG~~~~

**Where have they gotten themselves into now? Hmm... That is for us to know and you, dear readers, to find out.**


	7. Another Announcement

The author here again. No, I haven't disappeared or died or anything of that sort.

No, I'm here to say that I am awfully sorry about not updating this story. I see all those lovely reviews you guys leave for me and I sit here and cry because I feel I am letting you all down.

My Doctor muse went away from me for a while and I now have him back. That is the first Bad News/Good news. Second batch of Bad news/Good news: My sister is no longer writing as Loki. A giant round of 'awwws' from you guys. But, the good news is this: I am looking for another. Hopefully I will find one and I will have this story going again.

My previous plans for the direction this story was going to take has changed. Some things will be different, but hopefully that won't be too bad and you will all get the finale to this story.

Again, I apologize for being gone for so long. I do hope you will all have just a bit more patience with me and I will work really hard to get this story finished.

Until next time:

Greyne


End file.
